


Jounouchi and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Date

by YuugiMuffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Snareshipping - Freeform, Valentine's Day, kaiba is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/pseuds/YuugiMuffin
Summary: Jounouchi just wants to make Valentine’s Day special for Otogi, but as long as they’re together, it already is.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Jounouchi and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumastrike/gifts), [Fluffpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffpup/gifts).



Otogi swung his arm gently, and watched as Jounouchi’s arm did the same due to their connected hands. He smiled at the slight swaying motion and did it again.

It was a good day.

He’d gotten to sleep in, having the afternoon shift so he could spend the morning with his boyfriend, and was woken by said boyfriend and a wonderful breakfast in bed. There had been minimal spilled syrup and Jounouchi’s mouth tasted sweet even though he’d brushed his teeth after they’d eaten.

Jounouchi told him that he’d planned out the whole day, with lots of fun activities for Valentine’s day. First, of course, was breakfast, and then they’d taken a shower and made out for a little while, and now they were on a walk towards ‘a surprise.’

Otogi assumed that it was KaibaLand they were headed towards, but that was fine because the park was fun and normally he got a discount. Mokuba was one cool ass kid. 

“You’re so sweet for doing all of this.” He said.

“Nah, you deserve it.” Jounouchi’s cheeks flushed, “‘N I wanna do it. I like spending time with you.”

“Of course!” Otogi flipped a lock of hair over his shoulder, “Who wouldn’t?”

Jounouchi shoved him playfully, “Shut up!”

They both laughed, and the amusement park slowly came into view. Yep. KaibaLand. Yay!

It was Valentine’s Day, so the entrance line was long, but that just meant spending more time with his boyfriend. Otogi would never complain about that. 

They spent the time teasing each other and hugging multiple times. Expressing their love and -fake- distaste for one another. They didn’t stop holding hands until it was their turn to enter. 

Jounouchi pulled out his wallet and brought out two slightly-crumpled entry tickets. He handed them to the employee and Otogi entered the park. 

He was slightly ahead of Jounouchi, who was putting his wallet away, but whipped around when his boyfriend gave a shout of surprise. Two large, suited men with black sunglasses were carrying Jounouchi away by his arms despite his cries of protest. Otogi raced towards them, but couldn’t convince the security guards to put Jounouchi down.

He sulked slightly and followed until his boyfriend was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground, and the guards left. Otogi helped Jounouchi up and dusted him off.

“You okay?”

“Da hell was dat about?” 

He glared at a spot behind Otogi’s shoulder, and Otogi turned around to see Kaiba. The man watched them through a chain-link fence probably designed solely for that purpose. He slowly sipped a green smoothie through a straw.

“‘M trying to take my boyfriend on a date, Koiba! Lemme in, damn it.”

Kaiba sipped his drink again. Otogi watched the liquid rise through the semi-transparent plastic.

“Save the turtles, Kaiba.” Otogi smirked.

Another long, slow drink.

“Are you a robot or something? ‘M gonna tell Yuugi you’re not letting us into KaibaLand.” Jounouchi threatened.

Kaiba finally spoke, “No dogs allowed in my park.”

Behind him, a family with their hokkaido dog walked by. Jounouchi gestured frantically to the animal.

“Well, obviously service dogs are fine.” Kaiba rolled his eyes. Someone in a suit came and handed him a second drink. He tasted the new smoothie. “This needs more salt.” The man in the suit took the glass and left without a word.

“Jou is my service dog.” Otogi said, “He’s trained and everything. Look, Jounouchi; Speak.”

“Bou.” Jounouchi answered.

“Dick sucking doesn’t count as a service.”

Kaiba got his second smoothie back and drank from both glasses at once. He went back to staring.

Jounouchi glared at him, and Otogi muffled his laughter as best as he could.

“It’s fine, babe, we can do something else.” Otogi soothed, “We don’t need Kaiba or his dumb theme park. What kind of loser dedicates their entire life to a trading card?”

“Bye, Dice Bitch.” Kaiba said.

Otogi and Jounouchi left, with Otogi leading his boyfriend gently in the direction of their favourite arcade. He squeezed Jounouchi’s hand to remind him that it was all okay.

“Please don’t cry.” Otogi frowned, “He’s a dick, we don’t need to give him any more money, anyway.”

“I jus’ wanted to give you a good day…” Jounouchi sniffed.

“You’re here, my day is already good.” Otogi said. He ran his fingers through Jounouchi’s bangs and smiled, “Come on, let’s play that racing game you like.”

When they got to the arcade, the racing game ended up being out of order. Jounouchi looked like he was on the verge of tears. Otogi quickly ushered him out of the building.

“We can go somewhere else.” He tried.

But the bakery was packed, with a line all the way outside of the building, the pet store had emptied its stock of mammalian animals, and at Starbucks someone tripped and spilled their drink on Jounouchi’s shirt.

“We’ve spent all day walking!” Jounouchi complained, “Now you gotta go to work, and you didn’t get to do anything fun. Babe, I’m so sorry.” He gave Otogi the most pitiful, puppy-dog look.

“It’s alright, Pup.” Otogi, tangled their fingers and cupped Jounouchi’s cheek. He gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile. “I’ll be home soon, and we can spend the rest of Valentine’s safe at home.”

Work was fine. It was easy, even, though the Black Crown was packed with people buying gifts for their kids, and with middle-school aged kids buying presents for their friends and significant others. It was just a nice day. There had been a few hiccups earlier, but Otogi was sure it would be smooth sailing from here.

His shift, which was only a few hours because of the holiday, ended, and Otogi rushed home, excited to cuddle with Jounouchi and eat dinner and candy together. 

When he opened the door and entered the apartment, he was assaulted by the wonderful scent of pasta and cooked meat. His mouth watered.

“I’m home, Pup!” He called.

Jounouchi sprinted out of the kitchen and into the main room to greet him, “Yer home! I made dinner for us! Spaghetti!”

“I’m starving.” Otogi smiled, “Let me change out of my uniform and I’ll join you, okay?”

Jounouchi nodded eagerly and bounded back into the kitchen. Otogi went into their bedroom and stripped out of his jeans and polo shirt. He put on a comfortable t-shirt and some sweatpants, and then joined Jounouchi in the kitchen.

His heart sank.

He knew that Jounouchi had been trying so hard for him all day, and he didn’t want to say anything that would make his boyfriend feel worse, but…

He was allergic to tomatoes, and that included the sauced kind.

“Hun…” He started cautiously, “It looks amazing, it really does-”

“Thanks! I worked my ass off.” Jounouchi interrupted with a laugh.

Otogi offered him a nervous smile, “You remember I’m allergic to tomatoes, right?”

Jounouchi blinked at him a few times before his grin dropped. “ _FUCK_ . Well, um, we still have garlic bread? Babe, I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

At that moment, the smoke alarm went off, and Otogi noticed that the smell of burnt _something_ was filling the air.

Probably the garlic bread.

“SHIT FUCK SHIT.” Jounouchi wailed. He threw open the oven, grabbed a mitt, and practically tossed the smoking toast into the sink. A rush of steam burst from the ruined food when cool water rushed over the pan. “I ruin everything!”

“Babe…” Otogi said, “You’re fine. It was an accident. It’s okay.”

“I tried to make today special for you, I really did!” Jounouchi cried out.

“I know, and I appreciate it more than you could ever know.” Otogi reached out for Jounouchi’s hand, and smiled when his sad, sad boyfriend tangled their fingers together.

“Let’s just order some pizza and ice cream, and watch some Pokemon.”

Jounouchi nodded, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Otogi…”

Otogi kissed his cheek, “Happy Valentine’s Day, my Jou.”

Beautiful, gorgeous, amazing art by my queen and wife, [@shunter_zzz](https://twitter.com/shunter_zzz). IT'S SO GOOD WTFFFFFFF


End file.
